paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Jiang Shi
Jiang Shi "You won't like me when I'm angry..." :- Jiang Shi Tactical Analysis * Jiang Shi Smash!: The average Jiang Shi is a hulking brute with no ethical behaviour except a lust for destruction. Towering high and very muscular, they take on infantry and tanks, smashing them apart with bare hands. * Jiang Shi Crush You!: A Jiang Shi can use his artificially boosted muscles to jump a fair distance and land in enemy formations, punching and kicking around himself and send enemies flying. This can also be used to jump into civilian structures, which cleans them as the current inhabitants flee in fear from a hulk crashing straight through the roof. * Jiang Shi Smart!: Once inside a civilian structure, the Jiang Shi will begin to rip the furniture apart and throw it at passing enemies. I hope that new couch of yours was not too expensive. *'Leave Jiang Shi Alone!': The Jiang Shi is defenceless against aircraft. Moreover, it cannot swim, and is vulnerable to bombardment from sea. Background The Atomic Kingdom's cloning process and be best described in three words; fast, big and numerous. Despite its much celebrated success and efficiency, the process is far from perfect. Deep within the Atomic Kingdom's strongholds, vast cloning facilities work around the clock to create the Kingdom's troops, servants and labourers. Thousands of clones step out of the cloning vats every day, fresh with newly implanted mental conditioning. These clones would be ready for all the horrors of the battlefield. The process itself is relatively simple; embryos surrounded by nutrients within vats are subjected to radioactive bombardment to rapidly increase cell growth. The newly grown clone is then uploaded with a preset radio program to give it the skills needed to fulfil its battlefield role. For some unknown reason, some of the clones that step off the assembly line are considered, for lack of a better word, different. It's not that they are physically defective; it is that they seem to have no soul. Clones, despite looking the same, will develop different personalities. In fact, it is not uncommon for a clone soldier to decorate parts of their weapon or uniform to differentiate themselves from one another. These "different" ones are often called the Jiang Shi by their fellow clones, as they lack any personality. They display no emotion, empathy, or morality, and can't be loaded with a radio program. Further research with these clones revealed that, in addition to not feeling pain, they do not feel it either in all of its forms. For example, if a normal clone were commanded to attack a harmless kitten, it would hesitate to follow the order. The clone would follow the order if urged, but it would not enjoy doing so. However, if a "Jiang Shi" is given the same command, it would simply walk up to the kitten and stomp it to death without the slightest hint of remorse. The Atomic Kingdom saw little use for defective clones due to their inability to be loaded with programs necessary for fighting. However, since to not use them for anything would be a waste of resources, these defective clones were assigned to menial tasks and reprocessing. One fateful day, a clone, Subject 527, was cleaning the cloning facility when a malfunctioning robot arm knocked him into a nutrient vat. The automated assembly line then carried him through the radiation bombardment process. This process should have killed him, but, against all logic, it didn't. A heavily damaged wing of the facility, as well as the twenty three wounded and seven deaths, give testament to this. Being born again did not agree with him. When news of the event reached the higher ups in the Atomic Kingdom, they commissioned a medical lab to recreate the process under a much more controlled environment. That, combined with an improved mental conditioning process, gave the Atomic Kingdom a new type of soldier to send into battle. On the battlefield, the Jiang Shi serves the Atomic Kingdom by dealing with vehicles in a similar manner to how the Watchmen deal with enemy infantry; by charging in and tearing them to pieces. The most significant difference, however, is that Jiang Shi do so with their bare hands. Often leaping great distances to surprise their enemies, Jiang Shi can be used to rip the enemies of the Kingdom to shreds. Behind the Scenes *The Jiang Shi are based on the Yuri Brutes, who are in turn based on the Incredible Hulk. *In Chinese mythology, Jiang Shi are a type of reanimated corpse that hops around at night, killing people with their outstretched arms. They kill people in order to absorb their ch'i, or life force, and it is said that they are formed when a body absorbes enough of this substance to restore itself to life. Just the Stats Juwuba "I'm the strongest one there is!" :- Unknown Juwuba Background To whom it may concern: The Jiang Shi project continues successfully, and is currently acting 150% of projected production of melee anti-armour troopers. However, an anomaly has been noted, that we feel should be reported. As you sometimes get unusual individuals in the cloning process, which we use to produce Jiang Shi, we have noted that there are some unusual individuals produced from the Jiang Shi project. We have tentatively referred to these outliers as Juwuba, and document their differences below. A normal Jiang Shi is slightly less intelligent than a normal person, some more so than others. We believe that this is due to the fact that the brain cannot regrow or regenerate to the same level that other parts of the body can. As the process is calibrated to increase the growth of the rest of the body, this means that the brain does not grow to the same extent, and may even have some slight brain damage. However, a Juwuba experiences a shocking rate of neuron growth. In effect, they become 'smarter' but less 'intelligent' than the average person: in other words, they have greater ability to process information, but as clones have no experience to compare it against. In effect, they seem to use their incredible strength in a more tactical way than normally expected. Another change is in their body's regenerative abilities. Unlike regular Jiang Shi, Juwuba regenerate damage to their muscles in a way we have so far been unable to replicate. Basically, muscles have an 'upper limit' at which they can be used before they become damaged, possibly permanently. For a Juwuba, however, this damage will regenerate incredibly rapidly, returning them to normal. Combined with the normal Jiang Shi trait of not feeling pain, they effectively experience no downsides to overexerting themselves. While this would be useful to reproduce, there are some limitations. First of all, we are not sure how this occurs: even with clones from the same individual, it appears random. Secondly, we are still unable to understand the mechanism in detail, and approaching a Juwuba for experiments would be suicidal. Finally, there is a downside for the subject: Juwuba have a greatly reduced lifespan, measured only in months. For these reasons, we recommend that Juwuba be used on the battlefield immediately. Their increased brainpower and strength makes them incredibly difficult to restrain, and they have too short a lifespan for any other task. End communication. Behind the Scenes *Juwuba, which literally means "giant without superior", was the title of a giant recorded in the Book of Han. In the book, the giant was described as over three metres tall, and was so heavy that four horses were needed to pull his carriage. It also happens to be the Chinese name for McDonald's Big Mac. Category:Units